Legendary ninja: Naruto
by Jinchuriki94
Summary: What if Naruto awoken the Rin'negan when he was young. What if he met Jiraiya earlier on? How would this affect his life? Rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**AWAKENING HIS EYES**

"**Katon" – **jutsu

"**DIE" – **Summon/ Demon talk

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx – Scene change

**Story start **

Naruto was traning so he could enter the academy when a group of drunken villagers came up and started to attack him. 'Why me? Why do they always do this to me?' the young blond thought to himself. The villagers were hitting him with various objects, everything from clubs to pitchforks. If it wasn't for the kyuubis chakra Naruto would be dead. There's a common misconception that the kyuubi actually heals him, but this is not the case. What happens is since Narutos body is so small it can't contain the chakra, so when it leaks out it heals cuts. Now back to Naruto.

The young boy was feeling tremendous pain and asked out "Why are you people doing this to me?" "Don't play dumb demon, you've nearly destroyed are village six years ago. Now we're going to kill" a random villager said while posing to strike him in the head with a pitchfork. Before the weapon could connect Naruto felt a strange power surging through him and he subconsciously called out "**Shinra Tensei", **this launched all the villagers away from him; one was impaled by the pitchfork. Naruto stood up horrified by the damage he appeared to have caused. Suddenly an ANBU wearing a weasel mask jumped out of the trees and walked over to Naruto.

Seeing the ANBU Naruto cried "Please it was an accident, I don't even know what happened. Please don't hurt me!" The masked man… err, boy walked over to Naruto in a way not to startle him. "Don't worry Naruto-kun only one of them have died, the rest are simply knocked out. Now come, we have to get you looked up". Naruto cautiously walked over to the ANBU and they headed to the hospital. 'Interesting' the kid thought after looking at the Narutos eyes, 'lord hokage would want to know about this'. 

After bring Naruto to the hospital to have his wounds treated he went to the hokage to report what happened. "This certainly is interesting, can you tell me where Naruto is now" Sarutobi asked him. "He is currently at his apartment resting" the ANBU replied. "Very well, you're dismissed Itachi" the aged kage said. When Itachi shushined out of the room Sarutobi went to check up on our favorite blond.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The old man arrived at little Narutos apartment and knocked on the door. He heard somebody call out "What's the password?" Sarutobi answered "Ichiraku". Naruto then unlocked the door and motioned for the hokage to come in, "What did you want to talk to me about old man?" The 'old man' hesitated but said, "I wanted to discuss what happened tonight Naruto". The blond then got really worried thinking that he was going to get in trouble, "It was an accident old man honest. I don't even know what happened" he said in a frantic voice. "Naruto look at me" he said, after getting a good look at his eyes he could tell Itachi was right, the continued "you're not in trouble. I just want to know what you remember". Naruto visibly calmed at this then spoke, "the villagers came and attacked me but before they could kill me a strange power flowed through me, then nothing".

After hearing his story Sarutobi knew that Naruto had the legendary Doujutsu. "Okay Naruto I know what happened" he said catching Narutos attention, "you've unlocked the Rin'negan". "What's that old man?" Naruto asked. "I'm not totally sure but I'm going to recall my old student Jiraiya, he knows a lot about the Rin'negan. For now I want you to wear these" Sarutobi said while holding out some sunglasses. "We can't have people asking questions about your eyes. Remember classes start next week, until then practice that technique you used today. We don't need you to accidentally using it in class" the kage said before leaving the apartment.

Naruto thought about what the hokage said then drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's been five days since the incident at the training ground. Naruto decided that going to a different location to train would be a good idea, just in case the villagers went looking for him again. So far Naruto managed to get down the move he used on the villagers but he found that it had a weakness; he won't be able to move for five seconds after activating it. The blond also discovered another jutsu which he calls Banshou Ten'in. This does the opposite of the Shinra Tensei, it attracts objects to him. He can't react in time so he keeps on getting hit by whatever he use the move on, so he decided that he needed to work on his reflexes if he is to get the move down.

The day before the academy orientation he was confronted by an old dude with really long hair and carried a scroll on his back. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" the stranger asked. "Yeah, what of it?" the blond asked while never stopping his training. "My name is Jiraiya and my sensei called me here because of you for some reason" the newly identified Jiraiya said. Naruto now stopped and turned to Jiraiya with his sunglasses off. The sanin gasped at what he saw, the boy had the Rin'negan. 'So, it looks like Nagato is not the only on to have it' the sage thought to himself. "Well now I understand why sensei was insistent on my return. Well kid I guess I'm going to be your sensei for a while" Jiraiya said. This caught Narutos attention; him having his own personal sensei, this was a dream come true.

"Are you going to teach me some super cool ninja move or something" Naruto asked eagerly. "Calm down gaki we haven't gotten to that part yet, and the only reason I'm teaching you anyway is because one of my other students had the same doujutsu" Jiraiya said. "Now since tomorrow is the academy orientation I'm just going to explain your eyes to you. They give you natural control over all elements and natural perfect chakra control. From my experiences with it, it gives the user a strange control over gravity in a sense" the sanin started to explain. "I already know that part" Naruto said. "I'm already working on my second technique, but I need help on my reflexes".

"Very well we'll work on that tomorrow after the academy. Meet me here at four o' clock tomorrow" Jiraiya said before he walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was walking through the hallways of the academy looking for room 110, today was just a day to meet your classmates and teacher. When Naruto opened the door he saw the teacher trying to calm the class down so he could take attendance, seeing that all the seats at the front were taking he went to the back and sat next to a girl with lavender eyes. "Class quite down" the teacher yelled finally getting the class's attention. "My name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your sensei for the next few years. When I call your name please raise your hand and say here" the chunin sensei explained. "Shikamaru Nara, here. Sasuke Uchiha, here…" Naruto just drowned him out till he heard his name "…Naruto Uzumaki, here. Hinata Hyuuga, here" the voice next to him said. 'So her name is Hinata' Naruto thought.

"Okay class now for your schedule, Monday thru Thursday will be lectures and Friday will be taijutsu and weapons training. You will all also be taught the three most basic ninjutsu" the sensei said. Then the bell rang 'thank god' Naruto thought. Since it was only 3:00 he still had time to eat before meeting up with Jiraiya so he headed to Ichiraku for a late lunch.

When Naruto got to the meeting area he saw a note was stuck to a tree via kunai, it read "_meet me at the waterfall just outside of the village". _The blond boy made his way to the waterfall the not was talking about. After he arrived he saw his mentor staring at three women in bikinis playing in the water. Naruto walk up behind him and said boo, this shocked Jiraiya and made him nearly drop his telescope.

"What the hell was that for gaki?" he asked. "You're just a pervert, aren't you?" Naruto asked. "I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert" Jiraiya said.

"Whatever pervy sage, can we just get my training started already?" Naruto asked annoyed. "Fine brat just, don't call me that again" he responded. With that they started the training.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**I STARTED THIS ONE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN GETTING COMPLAINTS ABOUT NOT GOING INTO DEPTH ABOUT CHARACTER BACKGROUND ETC.**

**I'M STILL GOING TO WORK ON THE OTHER ONE BUT ONLY ONCE A WEEK. **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY SO I KNOW YOU'RE READING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"**Chidori" -**Jutsu

"Hn" –Normal talk

'Pain' – Thinking

"**SCATTER" **– Summon/Demon

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx –Scene/time change

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Story start**

It's been four years since Naruto unlocked the Rin'negan and started his training with Jiraiya and turned ten last week. In those four years he mastered the Shinra Tensei so that he could use it from any part of his body, completed the Banshou Ten'in, and master the Shadow clone jutsu. He is currently working on elemental chakra control, up to this point he got wind, lighting, and water down. Nobody at the academy knows how strong Naruto really is or about his doujutsu. He placed himself firmly in the center of his class so nobody would underestimate him or now his true potential.

Today was Friday so this means they would practice taijutsu at the academy. "Today class we're going to try something different" Iruka announced while drawing a circle in the ground. "Today you'll have to get your opponent out of the ring any means necessary; you can do anything but ninjutsu, genjutsu, or weapons. You'll be drawing numbers to see who'll your opponent will be. We'll continue this process until only one is left" the sensei said. First fight was Naruto vs. Sakura. When both of them entered the ring the blond spoke "Sakura I have nothing against you, give up now and I won't embarrass you".

"Please, I'll defeat you then Sasuke-kun will love me" she replied. "Sakura you do realize that your taijutsu scores are lowest in the class, even lower then Shikamaru's?" he asked while pointing to the guy sleeping under a tree.

This pissed off Sakura and she charged him with her fist cocked. Naruto just caught it and slung her over his shoulder. He walked over to the corner of the ring and placed her outside of the ring. "I won right Iruka-sensei?" the blond asked. "Y-yeah, winner Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka announced. "No fair, Naruto-baka cheated!" the pink haired girl screeched. "I didn't cheat Sakura; Iruka-sensei said we couldn't use ninjutsu, genjutsu, or weapons. He didn't say anything about placing your opponent out of the ring" Naruto explained. "He's right Sakura" Iruka said while she stormed off. Next match was Shino vs. Ino. Ino ran away the second she saw bugs crawling all over Shino.

The following matches went like this, Hinata vs. Kiba; winner Hinata. Sasuke vs. Chouji; winner Sasuke. Shikamaru vs. Hinata; winner Hinata. Sasuke vs. Naruto; winner Sasuke. Hinata vs. Shino; winner Shino. Sasuke vs. Shino; winner Sasuke.

"Okay class we're going to break for lunch then we'll continue with weapons practice" announced the sensei. Naruto and his friends –Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino- went over to a bench and ate their lunch. Since they finished early they decided to talk a little before heading back to class. "Hey Naruto, after class do you want to come over and play go?" Shikamaru asked. He said go since Naruto never even came close to beating him in shouji. "I don't know" Naruto started to say before a rock hit him in the head. "Ow son of a bitch" the blond said and picked up the rock since he saw it had a note on it.

The note read "_Training canceled. This message will self-destruct in one second" _then it exploded on him, sending him into a near by tree.

"Naruto are you okay?" Chouji asked as everybody who heard the explosion came running over. "Who would do this to you?" asked the lazy boy. "I'll tell you who, a son of a bitch with a sick sense of humor" Naruto replied. Somehow his sunglasses came out unharmed. "Naruto I think you should go to the nurse" Iruka said. "Don't worry sensei it was a low level explosive, I'll be fine" the blond said standing up. "If you say so" Iruka said unsurely. "Okay class lunch is over. Now back to the training area" he ordered everybody.

The score for target practice was; Naruto 8 out of 10, Shikamaru 5:10, Ino 3:10, Sasuke 10:10, Sakura 2:10, Chouji 6:10, Kiba 7:10, Hinata 8:10, and Shino 9:10.

"Okay class that's it for today" Iruka said before leaving. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji went over to Shikamarus house while Shino headed home. Naruto would always loose to Shikamaru in any board game but today the impossible happened, Naruto won. This caused Chouji to drop his chips and Shikamaru to stare at him in shock. "H-h-how is this possible? I lost, to Naruto?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief. Naruto spoke up to clarify things, "I decided to read up on go strategy, I guess it helped". "Rematch" Shikamaru said sternly. "Come on Shikamaru" the blond complained, "it's already six o' clock and I'm getting hungry".

"You can eat after the rematch Naruto" the Nara said. Naruto just sighed and decided to just play another game. This time Naruto lost, but barely. "I can't believe this, Naruto good at strategy games" Shikamaru was dumbfounded. Naruto is just an average kid, or so he thinks, how could he lose to Naruto? "Naruto come back here tomorrow around lunch and we're going to play shouji" the Nara stated. "You know I'm no good at shouji. Besides, I'm going to be busy tomorrow. We were just lucky that my schedule cleared up today" the blond replied.

"Fine, but I expect you to compete with me in shouji by Monday" Shikamaru said. "Sure, we could always sneak out of class and play then" Naruto said while jumping out of the Naras window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now Saturday and Naruto was looking for Jiraiya so he could get back at him for sending him an exploding note, and he needed to train. The first place Naruto looked was the hot springs, and what a surprise he was there. The blond boy was going to call out to his mentor but then he got a better idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some low level explosives then placed them behind the pervert. Naruto was doing his best not to burst out laughing. As soon as he got a safe distance away he whispered "boom" and sent the sanin into the women's side. When Jiraiya sat up he was face to face with some very pissed off women. "Now, now ladies can't we just talk this out?" he pleaded as they started to advance on him. All that Jiraiya could do is brace himself for the beating he he's about to get.

After about fifteen minutes the women get bored and decide to leave, leaving the toad sanin beating and bloodied. Off in a near by tree Naruto is laughing his ass off. When Jiraiya saw him he knew that Naruto was behind this. 'You'll pay for that, gaki' the sage thought to himself. Jiraiya decided to get his revenge when Naruto least expects it. "Okay brat, get out of the trees. I know you're there" he called out. The blond boy walked out of the trees, still laughing at his mentors beating. This angered the sanin, "stop laughing now or no training today either" he threatened. Naruto quickly sobered up after hearing this.

"Since you've mastered three elements so far I have decided to teach you the **Summoning jutsu"** Jiraiya said. "I'm not going to have you sign the contract since you can naturally summon any animal, what I will show you is the hand signs". He bit his thumb and did the appropriate hand signs then slammed his palm on the ground and said "**Summoning **jutsu", and next to him appeared a medium sized frog. "Now Naruto since you saw what you had to do, picture and animal and put as much chakra as you can into the jutsu".He soon regretted those words, when Naruto finished the jutsu a giant three headed dog appeared. The toad sage stared in awe as a ten year old boy summoned Cerberus.

"**WHO SUMMONED ME?" **asked all three heads at once. "I did; Naruto Uzumaki" the child proclaimed. The three headed dog narrowed all six eyes at the boy and saw he had the Rin'negan.

(I'm going to have it that whenever he's training in private with Jiraiya that Naruto won't wear his sunglasses).

"**VERY WELL BOY I'LL ACCCEPT YOU AS MY SUMMONER" **Cerberus said before dispelling itself. "Okay, let's not summon anything bigger than a house inside of the village. Now I suggest that we move to a different location seeing that your summon probably attracted a lot of attention" Jiraiya said before they both quickly jumped away. Good thing to since less then a minute later an entire squad of ANBU arrived to investigate what happened. All that they found was giant paw prints that looked like they belonged to an over grow dog.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With the weekend done it was time to go back to the academy. When first period started both Shikamaru and Naruto created a clone, not shadow clone, and snuck out of class completely undetected by the chunin sensei. The two students went to the inside training area for the shouji match that they agreed on last Friday.

Back in the classroom Iruka turned back towards the class since he was done writing on the board and found that Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting upright and attentive. This made him suspicious seeing how they usually don't pay attention during class. He threw am eraser at the two of them but it just fazed through the two students. This told Iruka that the two used bushins and snuck out of class. "Class while I'm gone looking for Naruto and Shikamaru, Shino will be in charge" Iruka said before he went looking for the two escapees.

They already had two matches, Naruto losing horribly for both of them. "You puzzle me Naruto" Shikamaru said, "you somehow manage to beat me in go, but when it comes to shouji you down right suck". "You have to admit that go is much easier" the blond replied. Before either of them could do anything else Naruto paled. "What's the matter Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. He waited a second then said "he's right behind me, isn't he". After getting a nod from his blond friend he heard their sensei scream "Naruto, Shikamaru; you to are in a whole lot of trouble!"

After classes ended Naruto and Shikamaru were detained. "What were you two thinking sneaking off from class?" Iruka asked. "Come on Iruka-sensei" Naruto spoke up, "when is knowing that the treaty between the Senju and Uchiha founded Konoha going to help us unless we decided to become a teacher?" The sensei just sighed and turned to Shikamaru for an answer. Shikamaru just said " I prefer to shouji". Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and dismissed the two. 'When are they going to learn' he thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP. EXPECT THE NEXT ON AROUND SUNDAY. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Graduation

**CHAPTER 3 **

**GRADUATION **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After six years at the academy it was finally time for the graduation test (this makes Naruto and the gang twelve). Under the tutelage of Jiraiya Naruto has mastered every elemental affinity, mastered summoning, made new gravity based techniques, and created two extremely powerful jutsu. The first one was called the **Kamiarashi; **this jutsu summoned a storm of godly proportions. First hail the size if golf balls fell then rain that could blind anybody in it followed. Then a huge wind that could blow even a kage off their feet would appear, and soon become so condensed that it would form a deadly level four tornado. It's ranked SS for not only the destruction it causes but for the amount of raw chakra it requires.

Next was the **Ho no shini. **It starts by having both hands go through single handed seals, and then Naruto focuses raw wind element chakra in his right hand and fire in his right. He shoots out the chakra and it converges causing a huge stream he extremely hot blue fire. It has the power to melt huge boulders on contact. This move is also SS ranked. But now back with Naruto.

Naruto was excited that today was his final day at the academy. The pervy sage promised to teach him a new jutsu and get a new gift when he graduated from the academy. The blond boy opened the door and saw that Sasukes to biggest fan girls were fighting over who sits next to him. Naruto just sighed at this and took his usual seat next to Shikamaru and Chouji at the back of the class. "Hey guys what's up?" Naruto asked while walking up to his friends. "Nothing much, but it seems that you decided to get a change of wardrobe" Shikamaru spoke up. It's true, he no longer wore a white T-shirt and black shorts like he use to. Now he wore standard shinobi pants and a sleeveless black shirt. "Yeah, I decided that since I'll be going on missions soon it's time to wear something cooler" the blond replied.

About five minutes later Iruka walked into the class to give the test. "Listen up, when I call your name come down so I can give you the graduation test" the sensei announced. (In my story Mizuki doesn't exist). Naruto just tuned out everything that happened until his name was called, "Naruto Uzumaki". The blond walked up to the front of the class and waited for his instructions.

"Okay Naruto, perform the Bushin, Henge, and the Kawarimi and you pass" Iruka told him. Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh at how easy the test was, just perform three basic ninjutsu. Naruto transformed into his sensei, created ten regular bushins, and replaced himself with Shikamaru. "Thanks a lot Naruto, now I need to walk all the way back up there" the Nara said in a lazy voice. The entire class, except Sasuke, laughed at how lazy he was being. The back wasn't even fifteen feet from where he stood. "Okay Naruto you pass, come down here to receive your headband" the sensei told him.

Once the last few students took their test Iruka made an announcement to the class. "Congratulations all of you who passed. Tomorrow go to the top of the Hokage tower to have your ninja Id taken then come back here in one week for your team placements" the chunin sensei said before dismissing the kids. "Hey Naruto, do you want to go celebrate?" Chouji asked while he, Shikamaru, and Shino walked towards the blond. "Sure, how about dinner at that new barbeque place?" Naruto offered. After getting a positive response from them Naruto said that he'll be there around six.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto went to the spot he and the pervy sage usually meet up at and saw him peeking on the girls under the waterfall again. After getting his mentors attention they went down to business. "Okay Naruto, first congratulations are in order. You managed to spend six years in that boring hell hole they call school, and for that I got you something special" Jiraiya said while reaching into a bag. "Special, one of a kind sunglass, trust me when you learn what they do you'll thank me. Now give me your old ones" he ordered. When Naruto gave them to him he crushed them in his hand. "Now you'll have to use those.

"Now for that jutsu I promised you" he said while once again going in his bag and pulling out a scroll. "This is the steps on how to master the **Rasengan, **a personal jutsu of the fourth hokage" he stated while throwing his student the scroll. "The final thing I'm telling you is that as soon as the chunin exams are over, if you passed or not, I'm taking you on a three year training trip so that you can learn the sage arts.

Now go and celebrate with your friends and remember that the next time you'll see me is at the chunin exams" the pervert said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After putting the scroll Jiraiya gave him in his apartment he headed towards the barbeque. On his way there he was wondering what his mentor meant when he said the sunglasses were special. When he ran into Ayame he got his answer, they can see through woman's clothing. He nearly had a heart attack when this happened. 'Stupid pervy sage, he did this on purpose' he thought to himself. After quickly apologizing he ran towards the restaurant. When he got to the barbeque he was greeted by Shino, "Hey Naruto. Why is your face all red?" he asked curiously. "It's nothing, really" the blond said. With that said they all took their seats. Just Narutos luck their waitress was an attractive and busty teenage girl. Poor Naruto was too embarrassed to look at her.

The group finished their meals with Naruto acting weirder then usual, and after they all paid their share of the meal went their separate ways.

The first thing Naruto did when he got back to his apartment the first thing he did was look at the scroll his perverted sensei gave him. He saw that the steps were considerably easy compared to what it took to make his own jutsu. In the span of one night Naruto managed to get the first step of the Rasengan down. He was no on his way to get his picture taken for his ninja ID card.

When he got his picture taken he went back to his apartment to continue the Rasengan training.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's been a week and Naruto is still stuck on the final part of the Rasengan. He can't seem to keep the chakra compressed without shredding the balloon from the inside out. It was currently seven o' clock and Naruto was just finishing his breakfast, when he looked at the clock he realized that if he didn't hurry he was going to be late for team placement. The blond ran as fast as he could and barely made it in time, the academy clock said seven thirty meaning Iruka should be there any second. Naruto headed to the usual seat in the back and found Chouji eating and Shikamaru sleeping, he sweat dropped at this and took his seat. Iruka came in and started reading the teams, and suddenly Shikamaru shook himself awake. Naruto was having a hard time not passing out since to him every girl in the room was naked.

"Who do you guys want to be paired with"? Naruto asked his friends. This time Chouji answered "I don't care as long as I'm not stuck with Sasuke or fan girls". "Agreed" the other two said. Iruka continued, "Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki". "Son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted when this was announced. The chunin just coughed to regain their attention and continued. "Team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Lastly team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Wait here till your senseis arrive" Iruka said before leaving the room.

Naruto had a gloomy aura around him and Shikamaru was trying to cheer him up while Chouji was offering him chip. "Why me? Why am I stuck with the teme and his fan girl?" the blond asked in a melodramatic way.

It's been two hours and team sevens sensei still hasn't arrived. Naruto closed his eyes, not that anybody noticed, and sensed for jounin level chakra. He noticed that somebody was hiding right outside the door under a genjutsu. "You can come out now" Naruto called out. "Naruto-baka who the…" she didn't get to finish as the door slid open to reveal a jounin with a broom like hairdo. "I'm impressed that you were able to sense that genjutsu. Meet me on the roof in five minutes" the jounin said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

When they got there the jounin ordered Naruto to start with the introductions. "You should start" the blond answered back. Kakashi narrowed his eye at him and said "I'm team leader. What I say goes. If I say move, you move. If I say run, you run. If I say jump, you say…" "you first" Naruto continued. "You realize that I can report you for insubordination for this" the jounin said. "You expect us to tell you everything about us without even telling us your name, very suspicious" the blond said. "The jounin told them "my name is Kakashi Hatake. Now blondie, tell us about you" Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies" Naruto said. Kakashi just sighed seeing how that was all he was going to get out of the boy. "Okay pinkie, your next" the jounin said. Said fan girl just said all she wanted was Sasuke and squealed every time. "Emo boy, your up" Kakashi said. Sasuke just grunted at the nickname and said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. My goal is to revive my clan and kill a certain someone".

The jounin sighed at this, 'great. I got an insubordinate wild card, a fan girl, and an avenger. Well let's see how they do on tomorrows test'. "Well that's all for today. Tomorrow we're going to have the real genin test. The one at the academy was to pick out the hopefuls. Meet me at training ground seven at five A.M. Oh and don't eat breakfast". With that the jounin disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**I KNOW I SAID SUNDAY BUT I HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO. **

**SORRY IF YOU THINK THE SUNGLASSES THAT CAN SEE THROUGH WOMENS CLOTHES IS CLICHÉ BUT I FOUND IT FUNNY. **

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	4. Bell test

**CHAPTER 4**

**BELL TEST **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for both their sensei and Naruto for about two hours now. Kakashi poofed into existence and said a casual "Yo". Out of nowhere the pink haired genin got energy and shouted at her sensei "You're late!" The jonin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly then realized that one of his students is missing. "Hey, where is Naruto?" he asked. Just then Naruto walked into the clearing. "Sorry I'm late" the blond said while rubbing his stomach, "I slept in then I ate a big breakfast". Kakashi furrowed his one visible eyebrow at this slightly and said, "You ignored two direct orders from your team leader. What do you have to say for yourself?" Naruto put on a lazy and angry look on his face (not that anybody could tell) and replied "I want my lawyer".

Kakashi shut his eye trying to calm himself and asked "Why did you do it Naruto?" The genin said "What ninja goes to a mission without a proper meal? Without food we won't have the energy to perform properly. I dug up some info on you so I'd know what we'll be up against today, most everybody says that you're at least two hours late to everything. So I figured why show up if you won't be there". The jounin was glad that at least one of his students knew what they were doing, not that he would say that out loud.

"Right, well let's get to the exercise" Kakashi ordered and took out two bells. "This is the object of today's exercise. I have two bells and you have to take them away from me by any means necessary. The person who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy" he explained. He put the bells on his belt and signaled for them to go. The blond walked up to his sensei and said in his ear, "I bet you they won't find the true reason" then vanished. Kakashi looked all over for the blond but couldn't even sense him. The jounin managed to sense his other students, though.

Suddenly Sasuke jumped out of the bushes and engaged Kakashi in a taijutsu battle, if you can call it that. The jounin caught every punch and kick, then the young Uchiha went to grab the bells away from Kakashi but the jounin quickly pushed him away. Sasuke went through some hand signs and ended on tiger. 'What a fire jutsu? A genin shouldn't be able to do them' Kakashi thought. '**Fire style: fireball jutsu' **Sasuke said in his head before shooting out a giant fireball at his sensei. Thinking that he fried his sensei he started to walk away with an arrogant smile on his face till he felt something grab his leg then was pulled underground.

It turned out that his sensei used a kawarimi and replaced himself with a log to avoid the blast of fire. Kakashi walked away to find his other students. When he found Sakura he placed her in a low level genjutsu and she passed out. There's now only about one hour left and he still hasn't found Naruto, that is until he was confronted by him. "What did I tell you Kakashi-sensei, it's been three hours and they still haven't figured it out" the blond genin said. He then took out a kunai and got ready to charge Kakashi when said jounin took out a little orange book. This gave Naruto an idea. The blond boy leaped in the air and went for the sensei, who ducked barely dodging the blow. This is what Naruto wanted, he used the arm which was not out stretched and used it to grab the book from out of his hands.

Now the jounin wasn't expecting this so he didn't have a tight grip on his book, making it easy for the genin to rip it from his hands. "Now Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said while holding a kunai with an explosive note to the book, "you'll put the bells on the ground and back away slowly or else the book gets it. No funny business either". Kakashi did as he was told and waited for his precious book back. "Sensei, we'll keep on pretending that the test is still going on, I want to show you something" the blond said.

The alarm has gone off and the genin gathered for the verdict on the test. "Well it seems like that you all failed" the jounin told them. "What?" shouted the Uchiha. "You will pass me" he exclaimed. Suddenly they heard a jingling noise coming from right next to them. Sasuke and Sakura turned to their teammate and saw that he had the bells. "Dobe, you will give me those bells. I deserve them" he shouted at his teammate. "See, what did I tell you sensei? They still don't understand the true meaning of the test" Naruto said sighing. "Kakashi-sensei, what does he mean true purpose?" the pink haired genin asked. The jounin just sighed at this.

"It's so obvious, teamwork. While individual skill is important, the strength of the team is more important" Kakashi explained to the team. "But wait; there are only two bells and three of us. Meaning that one of us would have failed either way" the pink hair girl continued. "That's right. I purposely pitted you against each other hoping you'd be able to over come that. The only one of you to figure it out was Naruto yet he didn't tell you betting that you two would have never figured it out for yourself" the jounin said. The two other genin started to glare at Naruto for withholding information like this. "So Naruto what do you say? Do they pass or fail?" the jounin asked for his opinion.

"Pass them. If they fail I fail and I find that rather unfair since I passed fairly. I'm sure that you can drill teamwork into their heads in the near future" Naruto answered. "Very well, team seven passes. We'll take our first mission tomorrow" the jounin said before poofing away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE AND SHORT UPDATE, I FORGOT ABOUT IT SO I WROTE THIS TO HOLD YOU OVER TILL FRIDAY AT LATEST. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY.**


	5. Meeting the missing nin

**CHAPTER 5 **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Team 7 just finished capturing the damned cat again and was in the hokages office waiting for their next assignment. "Well you can either rake up leaves, pluck chickens, or…" just then the cat started to run away, "…or capture Tora again" the hokage said sighing. "NO!" Naruto shouted, "I've had enough of these baby missions old man. Give us a real mission already". 'The loser has a point' the brooder thought. 'Just shut up, baka' the Sakura thought. 'I'm going to be hearing about this later' the Kakashi thought. "Naruto, show some respect. He's the hokage" Iruka scolded the blond. Sarutobi just laughed it off. "It's quite alright, Iruka. It appears that we have a low level C-ranked escort mission".

"Really? Awesome, thanks old man!" the blond exclaimed, happy to be able to do real missions. "Okay, bring out the client" Sarutobi ordered. The door slid open to revel a drunken old man. "What's this" he asked, "I thought I ordered ninja, not some brats". Naruto was doing his best not to attack the client. "Don't worry about it. I'm a jounin, so if we run into any bandits I'll be more then enough" Kakashi said trying to reassure him. "Well whatever. My name is Tazuna, the super bridge builder. I expect you to take care of me" the client said. "Team 7 is dismissed" the hokage said, "Oh and Naruto. Don't bring _that _with you". "Don't worry about it old man, wasn't planning to" the blond said before walking out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Team seven met up with their client and headed to the land of waves. "Hey dobe" Sasuke said trying to get his attention, "what was it that the hokage told you not to bring?" The blond just looked at him a brief second before saying "Just an experiment". "What's the experiment?" the Uchiha asked getting annoyed. "Well if the hokage wanted you to know he wouldn't have called it "that" instead of by its name, wouldn't he?" the blond shot back. "Just tell me dobe!" he said getting annoyed. "No Sasuke I won't, you know why? Because it's classified, now drop the subject" Naruto said annoyed. Just then chains wrapped around Kakashi and ripped him to shreds. "Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cried out.

Naruto created a kage bushin and told him to attack one of their assailants while Sasuke took the other. The clone distracted him with a kunai the kick the opponent in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. The real Naruto then hit him in the back of the head with a kunai, knocking the dude out. Sasuke went with the flashier approach and shot a fire ball at his opponent, causing him to dodge to the left. When he did this Sasuke shot a barrage of shuriken at him, he narrowly used a replacement jutsu. This surprised the Uchiha; he wasn't expecting his opponent to know the most basic ninjutsu. Sasukes opponent appeared behind him getting ready to strike, suddenly the mist ninja dropped to the ground with blood dripping from the back of his head. Sasuke went too see what could have done this and saw a rock near the unconscious ninja.

"Naruto, why did you do that? I had things under control!" the Uchiha shouted at his teammate. "Of course you did. They are c-ranked rouge ninja dubbed 'the demon brothers'. You let your guard down and it nearly cost you. Okay, you can come out now" the blond called out. Just then Kakashi walked out from the trees. "Well done Naruto, Sasuke. Naruto, how did you know who those two were?" the jounin asked. "I tend to keep up to speed with the bingo book" the blond said. "Fair enough, now Tazuna; I believe an explanation is in order".

**ONE LONG EXPLANANTION** **LATER**

"I see. Well I think it's best if we call for reinforcements" the jounin announced. "This isn't anything we can't handle" Naruto said. "Naruto-baka we're only genin, this is above our skill level" Sakura screeched. "I'm sorry Sakura but I wasn't talking about you" the blond replied. "Fine we move ahead then" Kakashi said. Sakura tried to convince Kakashi to change his mind but to no avail.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was getting late so the group set up camp. When they go settled Naruto summoned a kage bushin, handed it a scroll and told it to get to work. "Hey Naruto I've been meaning to ask, where did you learn the kage bushin?" the jounin asked. "A person taught me" he responded. "Who?" Kakashi tried again. "Someone who refers that I leave their name a secret" Naruto said while staring into the fire. "Okay then. What is your shadow clone doing now?" Kakashi asked the student. Naruto turned his head to the clone then to Kakashi and said "Just an experiment". "I thought lord hokage told you not to bring your experiment" Kakashi said. The blond responded "No he said not to bring _the _experiment, not this one". "Can you tell us about this one" the jounin asked him. Naruto stared at the fire then sighed.

"Alright, how many of you know what nitroglycerin is?" Naruto asked while standing up. "Isn't that an explosive?" his pink haired teammate asked. "Exactly, but to be more specific it's the most temperamental explosive. Now I figured that there has to be some way to stabilize it yet make it unstable at the same time. Do any of you know what the answer is?" Naruto asked. Seeing how nobody said anything he answered for them. "Well one man thought clay, and it worked. But I took it a step further. I'm putting nitroglycerin inside C4. First I have a clone mold the C4 very carefully then put pure nitroglycerin inside of it. Now the reason why I have a clone do it is because it has the potential to blow my fucking face off. When the clone finishes each one he seals it up in a storage scroll".

Suddenly a huge explosion was heard and everybody but Naruto turned his head to see what it was. "Now that is why I have my clone do it about thirty yards away from us" the blond continued. "You wouldn't believe how many times that happened. Now I'm just going to go collect the scroll and then we should go to sleep" Naruto said walking over to the site of the explosion. "Naruto, there was just an explosion equivalent to twenty explosive notes. Do you really think the scroll survived?" the sensei asked. "Sensei, I had the scrolls made to survive these explosions. If I didn't then I would be wasting a shit load of money" Naruto said. After collecting the sealing scrolls he headed of to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the group packed up the camp site they continued their journey to the water country. Upon reaching the ocean at the end of the fire country they took a row boat in order not to attract attention to themselves. "Kakashi sensei, what kind of opponent do you think we'll face next?" Sakura asked. "Well, since the last two were chunin level I assume they'll send someone at least jounin level" he answered. Since nobody would actually travel with them Naruto was stuck with rowing duty. "Hey, how far is this place?" the blond asked. "Just around that point, not more then a couple hours" Tazuna answered. "Oh joy" Naruto said sarcastically.

After about another five hours of rowing they finally reached the dock. "Hey sensei, can we take a break?" Naruto asked. "Why would we do that?" he asked to innocently. "I don't know, maybe because I was rowing for nine goddamn hours you bastard!" the blond shouted. Kakashi just waved him off, "Alright we're going to take a fifteen minute break". With them rested up they continued to Tazunas house. But before they could get there a giant zanbatou nearly cleaved their heads off if it wasn't for Narutos quick reaction. When they stood up they saw who their opponent was, "Zabuza of the bloody mist" Kakashi said. "Kakashi the copy ninja, I wasn't expecting to see you here. This explains how the demon brothers lost" Zabuza said.

"Actually my students took care of them" Kakashi said. "Son of a bitch" Naruto said out loud. "What's the matter boy? Finally realized that you're no match for me?" Zabuza taunted. "No, after we kick your sorry ass we're going to have to deal with your accomplish over there" Naruto said while pointing in the general direction of Haku. Zabuzas eyes widened, 'how was that brat able to sense Haku? She is even better at hiding her chakra then I am' he thought. (In my story Haku's a girl).

The rouge mist ninja was pulled from his thoughts when Kakashi jumped at him with a kunai in hand. After landing the leaf jounin pulled up his headband. "The sharingan, I didn't expect to see it this soon into the fight" Zabuza said. The three genin all had the same thought 'How does Kakashi sensei have the sharingan?' "Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu" the missing nin called out. Suddenly a thick mist rolled in, obscuring everyone's vision except Narutos. Sasuke was shaking in fear; 'The raw killing intent, the thirst for blood. Two jounin class ninja about to face off, I don't think I can handle it' the Uchiha thought as his hand inched for his kunai. "Sasuke" Kakashi said stopping the genin, "I won't allow my comrades to die, I promise".

Feeling better Sasuke dropped his guard, which was a mistake. "I wouldn't be so sure about that" Zabuza said as he got within the formation of the genin. The man collapsed in a puddle of water when a kunai was lodged in his skull. Then another Zabuza appeared out of no where and had his zanbatou at Kakashis mid section. "Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled out in horror. But it was for nothing since it turned out to be a water clone. Kakashi made a break for the water, which was a stupid idea since Zabuza is a mist nin Zabuza trapped Kakashi in a water prison and had a clone prevent the genin from helping. "Well we can either do this the easy way, or we can do it the fun way" Naruto said to himself as he pulled out a scroll but stopped. 'Fuck I can't use that it would cause to big of an explosion' Naruto thought before actually taking it out.

'Okay let me see what I can do' Naruto thought coming up with a plan. 'What the hell does he think he's doing' Sasuke thought while observing his teammate. 'That's it!' the blond thought, finally coming up with an idea. "Hey you brow less freak, I have three words for you; zappity zap zap" Naruto said while taking out some sort of device. He pushed a button on the top of it and it shocked Zabuzas water clone. The electricity dispelled the clone angering the rouge ninja. "What the fuck is that, boy?" Zabuza demanded for an answer. "Oh, this?" he asked while holding it up, "I call it a taser. It sends 5,000 volts of electricity through the body, temporarily paralyzing the target. Since the target in question was made of water, it just fried it" Naruto explained.

"Now since I think sensei prefers not to fry in his prison, Sasuke would you throw a barrage of weapons at Zabuza?" the blond asked. The Uchiha did not waste any time and threw all of his shuriken at Zabuza, causing the ninja to let go of the prison in order to dodge. When the barrage of shuriken stopped he glared at the two boys. "You two sons of two bitches, I will kill you for this" he threatened them but was soon forced to return his attention to the jounin so he doesn't die. Zabuza started going through hand signs and Kakashi did the same ones, now this scared the living hell out of Zabuza and started to panic. "**Water style: water dragon jutsu" **they called out in unison. As soon as the two water beasts collided Kakashi went through some more seals and caked out "**Water style: water vortex jutsu". **

The missing ninja was hit head on with the jutsu sending him into some trees. Kakashi appeared at the top of the tree and shot some kunai at Zabuzas arms, pining him to the tree. Before anybody could do anything Haku appeared and took Zabuza with her. Kakashi turned to Naruto and said "When we get to Tazunas you have a lot of questions to answer". "First I have to send a message to the old man, and if he says it's alright then I will only tell you. Not them since I don't trust their ass" Naruto said while summoning a messenger bird. "We should get our response in two days" Naruto said. With that they all headed to Tazunas house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I WAS PREOCUUPIED AT THE TIME. SORRY IF THE CHAPTER DIDN'T HAVE THAT MUCH ACTION** **BUT I CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH WITH OUT KILL THEM. I WILL UPDATE SOON.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. UPDATE

**SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I TOOK A BREAK. EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER UP BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND A NEW CHAPTER BI-MONTHLY.**


	7. Chapter 7

**First let me say that I'm sorry for not having this chapter up when I intended but the holidays were more hectic then expected. I wanted to make this part of the arc but it's taking to long so I wanted to give the readers something to show I haven't been doing nothing. This is the worst and most over done arc so I procrastinate when writing about it. After this one every chapter will be longer.**

**CHAPTER 6**

It's been two days since the battle with Zabuza and Naruto received the awaited response from the hokage. Once reading the letter he burned it and went to see his temporarily disabled sensei to give him the news. "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" Naruto asked. This seemed random to Kakashi so he just had a quizzical look on his face. Seeing how Kakashi wasn't going to answer him he repeated himself on last time, "Do you know what lies in the shadow of the statue?" "No, can't say that I do" the grayed hair Jounin responded. "Then you aren't ready to learn the truth".

**LATER THAT DAY**

Kakashi summoned his team of genin to the forest near Tazunas house so they could do some chakra exercises. They were waiting there for several minutes before Kakashi arrived on crutches. "Okay team, today we're going to be learning how to climb trees" the sensei announced. "How are climbing trees suppose make us better ninja? Just teach me a new jutsu" Sasuke said/demanded. "Ah but there's a catch, you can't use your hands". "That's what she said" Naruto said suddenly. Everybody looked at him weirdly for a minute until Sakura finally said "What the fuck?" "That's what she said. Sensei said we can't use our hand, that's what she said" (If you don't get the joke, you probably shouldn't be reading it). "That's what who said?" Kakashi asked, just as confused as everybody else.

"Get it; we can't use our hands, as in masturbating. Man you need to need to get out more" Naruto said. (I know I probably failed in delivering the joke, but I usually don't need to explain it). "Naruto grow up" the pink haired, flat chest girl nearly shouted in his ear. "Me grow up? I'm not the one who needed that joke explained to them" he retorted, enjoying the scene going on in front of him. "Okay, moving on. You will climb the trees by only using your feet. You will do this by focusing chakra on the bottom of your feet. If you use too much chakra you will be repelled from the tree, but if you use too little chakra you won't stick to the tree at all". Before he got the chance to go any further Naruto spoke up "I can already do this".

"Alright, if you can already do it why not give us a demonstration?" Without another word Naruto walked up to the nearest tree and straight up it, and then back down. Once Naruto got to the base of the tree Kakashi gave a half hearted look, "fine Naruto, since you're ahead of the rest of them you get to guard Tazuna at the bridge". The blond gave the Jounin a nod then poofed out of the forest and headed towards the bridge. Kakashi turned his attention to his two remaining students "alright I want the two of you practicing the exercise till I get back. Ja ne". 'How the fuck did that bastard get so far ahead of me? I am an Uchiha, the elites, I deserve to know what he knows' the arrogant Uchiha thought before starting the training.

**FLASHBACK (earlier that day)**

"Wait Naruto, before you go I want you to know Zabuza might be alive" Kakashi informed his student. "Are you just figuring this out? I mean the guy was moaning when he left" the blond stated while looking at his sensei as if he were a dumbass. Feeling really retarded right now he tried to change the subject "so Naruto, why do you always wear those sunglasses?" The blond said "what a poor attempt at changing subjects. Sensei, until you answer the question correctly I have no authority to tell you anything. Hell, I don't even like telling people who know. Let me make two things clear though; First you do not have unlimited guesses, tell me the wrong answer and you lose all privileges. Second, when you do give me the correct answer you can not go telling other people about it. This information in confidential".

The Rinnegan user was getting ready to leave, but had something he wanted to clarify first. With his back turned to Kakashi and his hand on the door in classic anime fashion he started to speak; "hey sensei, this is out of curiosity but why did you tell me about Zabuza. I'm assuming you haven't told anyone else about it, so why me? How I see it there are only two reasons, the first is that you actually trust me. But the second and more likely one is that you expect me to tell, in fact you're hoping I am. When I tell my half-assed ninjas of teammates this information you can report me for disclosing of confidential info then take me in for questioning; but you will use this as an opportunity to get the answers from me that you want". Hearing Kakashis slight gasp he knew this was the reason and left. **(Let me clarify that I don't want Kakashi to come off as an asshole, I just want someone to do this and he is the only person the situation even seemed plausible for).**

**END FLASHBACK At the bridge**

Naruto was having a few clones watch Tazuna and the workers while he took a nap. When the work day was done the old man was tempted to knock Naruto on the head with a steel beam to wake him up, but decided against it. Good thing too since his shadow clones were already dispersed and Naruto was just waiting at that point. On their way home they stopped by the store to pick up a few things for dinner.

**NEXT DAY (skipping cliché story at dinner)**

Sasuke was no closer to finishing the tree climbing exercise then he was yesterday, and Sakura? Well like you all probably guessed she was watching the young Uchiha traning, in vain I might add. The pink haired fan girl watched in amazement, believing that being less than half way up the tree on the second day was good. The rest of the week pretty much went on like this until the fifth day, when he finally decided to lie and say he completed the training. "That's good" Kakashi said, believing the story "we shall all take tomorrow to rest and the next day we shall all go to the bridge". "Why do all of us need to go?" Sasuke asked "We already defeated the main enemy right? Only one or two of us should be enough" the Uchiha said, un-blissfully unaware that Zabuza was still alive. "We're all going because I said so" Kakashi said with authority before leaving the table.

**THE BRIDGE: FINAL SHOWDOWN **

Tazuna and Co. just arrived at the bridge and noticed an odd mist. When they got further into it theysaw bodies knocked out or severed in half with blood oozing everywhere "Zabuza" Naruto said out loud. "Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

"What? They were going to find out in about fifteen seconds later anyway" he stated. No later then fifteen seconds later did two figures appear out of the mist. Wasting no time Zabuza made eight water clones. Seeing how restless Sasuke was getting Kakashi allowed him to go ahead and destroy the clones. "Impressive" Haku said to Zabuza, "even though the clones were only 1/8 the strength of the original he still managed to destroy them all". "You take him Haku, I'll take the blond and the copy ninja" Zabuza commanded. "Hai, Zabuza-sama" he replied and took on the Uchiha.

When he saw that Naruto was prepared to go assist his teammate he warned them "if you even try to go help your little friend I'll kill the fucking drunk". Seeing how they couldn't risk the death of their employer they had to let Sasuke fight on his own. Zabuza took the initiative and charged at the blond. Naruto prepared his counter attack, 'Banshou Ten'in. Wait, holy shit'; Naruto, in a moment of reflexes, used the jutsu. This caused Naruto to get hit with the blunt end of the sword, knocking him across the bridge. At least this caused the rouge ninja to be knocked off his feet so Kakashi could continue the attack.

Meanwhile Naruto was on the other side of the bridge with a broken nose and sunglasses standing back up. Lucky for him his perverted sensei gave him a spare set of the glasses. Apparently he believed that his opponent forgot about him since he had his hands full, so Naruto headed of to help his teammate. As Naruto closed in on Sasukes battle he saw that he was encased by some sort of weird jutsu. Deciding that it would be more enjoyable to find out what the jutsu was than to just destroy it.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**LIKE I SAID I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING SOONER, I WOULD TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED BUT I DON'T WANT TO BORE YOU WITH MY LIFE. **

**I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO POST TWICE A MONTH BUT I WILL DO ONE AS SOONN AS POSSIBLE.**


	8. good bye

**I'M I CAN'T KEEP THIS GOING. I JUST STARTED A PODCAST SO I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME FOR FANFIC ANYMORE. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO PICK UP THIS STORY SEND ME A MESSAGE, FIRST PERSON GETS IT. THE ONLY THING I REQUEST IS TO KEEP THE ANSWER TO WHAT LIES IN THE SHADOW OF THE STATUE. I'LL SEND IT OVER IN A RESPONSE MESSAGE.**

**I MIGHT START A SCIFI NARUTO FIC IN A FEW WEEKS BUT I CAN'T KEEP THIS FIC GOING.**


	9. Author note

**I AM GOING TO BE REWRITING SOME OF MY OLD STORIES. SOME OF THEM WILL BE SO DIFFERENT IT WILL BE LIKE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY. THE REASON FOR THIS IS BECAUSE I AM UNSTAISFIED WITH HOW THE STORIES WENT AND I BELIEVE THAT I CAN MAKE THEM BETTER. I WILL ALSO BE WORKING ON TWO NEW STORIES. I WILL PROPBABLY HAVE ONE CHAPTER REWRITTEN PER MONTH SINCE I START CLASSES AGAIN Thursday. THE STORIES THAT GET THE MOST READS WIL BE THE ONES THAT I FOCUS ON THE MOST.**


End file.
